


Friends First

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Best friend to lover, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, More Fluff, Reader is a Hunter, dean is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Anon requested:   DEAN x READER! Please





	

It was an old Winchester-Y/L/N family tradition, movies, pizza, and ever since Dean looked old enough to buy it, beer. Tugging at the waistband of your favorite gray sweats, you couldn’t believe how full you were. The night had been perfect, it had been a a while since the last time you had all been able to get together, and after your last solo hunt you had decided to swing by your favorite creepy underground bunker in the world. Not that you knew of many others, but still. You pulled your knees underneath you, and wiggled your toes against Dean’s thigh. 

“Hey knock it off,” he didn’t even glance over at you as he playfully shoved your shoulder, his eyes were laser focused on the screen. 

You were used to it, Dean always treated you like a little sister, but lately you had been trying to stay away, hence the lack of movie nights, because suddenly the platonic nature of things between the two of you had started to feel only one sided. It wasn’t that you hadn’t ever noticed how funny he could be, when he talked like batman or shoved so much food in his mouth he looked like a chipmunk. Or that you couldn’t see how handsome he was, even as a teenager you could see the potential for his good looks with his ashy blond hair and faint freckles topped off with his spring green eyes. It was just that when you were younger it was just never something you really considered. 

Mainly because you were all too aware of his more annoying qualities. At least that is what you thought when you were thirteen, and Dean abandoned you to go hunting, or to rescue Sam, or refused to ever talk about how he felt about anything. While the last thing was still kind of annoying, now as an adult, you could see that those things that bothered you when you guys were growing up were what made him such an amazing person. He was a guy who saved the world, a lot. Still it wasn’t until super recently that you had started to feel anything more than just mutual respect for the guy as a hunter. 

Which is surprising considering he had also been your first for most things in life. Hiding out from Bobby behind an old pickup, feeling the way the dust was kicking up and catching on your sweaty forehead, you closed your eyes carefully the way you saw in movies to have your first kiss with him. Driving in the impala with him, trying to ignore the way he kept wincing and hissing, your hands pressing harder into the steering wheel had been your first attempt at driving. There was the first dirty movie you ever watched while Sammy was passed out on the other motel bed and you couldn’t even look at him because you were beet red, face burning with the embarrassment of something too adult for you to really grasp. Everything was with him, but he was just so ingrained you never thought too much about what that might mean later in life. 

“Liking the movie Y/N?” Sam snickered as your head snapped back towards the screen and away from his brothers features. 

“Yeah it’s great,” and you were trying to physically push down the sarcasm that wanted to drip out with your words. 

“Uh-huh, I can see that you just love it.” 

Sam was only giving you a hard time because you told him what you were feeling for his brother earlier that night, and he seemed pretty bitter about it. Not that he was in love with you or anything, it was just obvious he was upset over the fact that he was getting caught in the crossfire of your crush and he was feeling abandoned. He had always been a priority even when you were on the middle of hunt you always tried to take his calls and set up dinners, so you weren’t angry but you still didn’t want him to clue Dean into what was going on. 

Clearly it was a non issue though because all he did was shush the two of you, throw some popcorn at Sam even though most of it just landed in your hair, while he kept watching the movie. So you just tried to run your finders through your locks while you watched as he ate handfuls of movie junk food and avoided so much as casting you a fleeting glance, trying not to feel too broken-hearted, at least you could still hang out with him. 

It had been after your last hunt with the Winchester’s that you knew that your childhood friendship was developing into crush territory. As you all sat down in some small town bar, enjoying the traditional a monster-didn’t-rip-our-guts-out drink, you noticed the way that you did this strange high pitched laugh whenever he trotted out one of his tired jokes that typically only made you roll your eyes, and you stomach started flipping over in your stomach when he squirmed out of the booth next to you to go flirt with the tall leggy bartender. 

So you had started to ignore their phone calls, only replying with short simple texts to let them know you were fine, just busy on hunts. But, you just couldn’t stay away. You had missed Sammy he really was like a little brother to you and Dean well, it was like an ache you were carrying in your chest at all times not hearing his voice. So when you got Dean’s voicemail about a hunt that they needed backup on and a plea to resume movie night you had to do it. 

As you laid in bed that night next to Sam, you had noticed the way Dean’s face fell when you told him he always stole the covers so you were going to bunk with the long-haired hippie instead, you ignored Sam when he asked, “so, when are you going to tell him?” 

The hunt was over fairly quickly, and it turned out they definitely did need you help, because you were the one who quickly pulled out the dead-mans blood you always kept tucked into your jeans when some creepy guy followed you into a side street and jammed it straight into his eye. Dean had watched as you used your fight-training to easily pin the weirdo against the nearest building with no amount of stumble, and he dropped to the ground quickly. You shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing your mid drift, and the way his green eyes locked on at your skin had you self consciously tugging your shirt back on. Figuring undead guys should probably rank higher than your modesty. 

Sam jogged up the street from the car, he was looking inconspicuous with a large machete, but he removed the head and the job was over. However, the younger Winchester was gone in an instant when Dean grabbed your arm as you turned to walk back out onto the main street. 

“Hey Y/N, can you hang on a sec? I need to talk to you.”

You lungs seized up, maybe Sammy had decided to spill your secret after all, “Sure what’s up?” 

His hand quickly dropped away from you, and his eyes were fixed on a spot of blood that had spattered onto the pavement. 

“I was just thinking, I know we have been friends for a long time, I mean I think you know me better than anyone…maybe even Sam.”

You noticed the way he was carefully avoiding looking at you while he spoke, it was like you might turn him into stone or something. 

“I don’t want to ruin anything by saying this,” you held your breath, “I am in love with you, as more than just a friend.” He added after a slight pause at your total silence. 

You couldn’t believe this was happening, over the past few months you had dreamed he would say those words but you were at a loss as to why he had decided now was the time to tell you something clearly he was thinking about. And before you could even stop yourself it was out of your mouth. 

“Where is this coming from?” You were mortified at the hurt look in his eyes. 

“I just saw the way you took down that vamp and it hit me, I guess.” His tone sounded much more unsure, “not that I had these feelings, I have loved you since we were six and used to catch frogs, but that I was wasting time I could be telling you.” 

The time for words was past, you needed action. You didn’t care that you had vamp blood gooped in your hair, or that you weren’t even wearing your sexy first date panties, you needed to be in his arms. The next best thing though since he seemed frozen in indecision was to get him in yours. You rushed up to him, your chest bumping against his and your arms snaked around his neck, he smelled like leather and you kissed him. 

It seemed like it was never going to end. His lips responded immediately to yours, and when he wrapped his arms around your waist you let him deepen it and set the pace. You enjoyed having him be in charge of it. When he finally did pull away you wanted to set his mind truly at ease. 

“Dean Winchester, I love you too.” 

His dorky smile was the same one he wore when he used to watch star wars, you could tell he was totally content. Because Dean, he was more than some guy you were in love with, he was your best friend.


End file.
